Timeline of Serva
Timeline of Important Events Before the dawn of intelligent life, Serva was a planet with two massive oceans and one super-continent, inhabited by large insects and hymenopterans. However after millenia of quiet, a great flood ensued due to tidal influence from Serva's moon. The flood resulted in a habitat that was now mostly water, with pockets of land. Isles, islands, and tiny continents poked up from the water. The largest continent, Odessa, is where the Servan story begins. The Prehistoric Servus were almost a completely different race then they were at the dawn of recorded history. The Odessan Jungle was the mother and cradle of the Servus kind, its inhabitants lived in peace and harmony as opposed to the constant wars that would later occur. At the time of the Enossi's fall, the Servus were forced out of the jungle by what is described as an "unknown, divine force". Many of the early Servus were killed or died mysteriously with no sensible cause of death. The Servus people fled from the jungle in all directions. Those who went directly North became the Al Rubitians. The Al Rubitians would also become most ancient civilization of Serva, which included philosophers and scholars whose origins were the deserts of Al Rubiyat. The fishermen who would later form the Trasseau Empire sailed on rafts across the Southern Sea and ended up on a large, fertile, pine forested island where they built the City of Iber. The warriors and police sailed along the same sea, but headed Northeast and found themselves on the cold, icy isle of Bnosoli. These people, later known as the Fjordis, separated and became roughly 20 different tribes fighting to control Bnosoli. The Fjordis, being the warriors and police of the jungles, were the first prime example of a Servus doing what they do best: killing each other for no reason. The Fishermen in Iber were able to build a permanent settlement. The salmon and other species of small and large fish would migrate up to Iber annually to spawn and feed. Since the fish were jumping at them, the fishermen brought in good food supplies, and the city prospered before agriculture was discovered there. The vast pine forests allowed the fishermen to become prime lumbermen as well, and the city grew in size. It was the first large city on Serva. While the Al Rubiyats were the first civilization, the Trassaeu built the first of Serva's greatest cities. Meanwhile the Al Rubitians came up with the wheel, the alphabet, and writing, which spread across to the other striving tribes (though never quite getting through to the Fjordis). Ages of Recorded Servus History Ancient Age The Ancient Age marks the era of the Servus kind's beginnings. Having been out of the jungles for centuries now, the Trasseau’s City of Iber grew. Slowly, villages and towns started to dot the landscape of the desert as well. Cities like Hannun would become centers of knowledge and trade. Meanwhile, the tribes of Bnosoli still raged constant wars on each other to obtain control of the islands. Trassaeu soon discovers Iconium, a metal similar in properties to Iron, this led to the creation of better weapons and the use of them. Because of this discovery, agriculture arrived, map making was an art, sea travel became safer, as well as communication. Soon, Serva’s first national army of Serva This army was nothing like the armies that would later put fear into the minds of observers. Soldiers were equipped with an iconium cuirass, a sword, and a buckler. While a simple army, it was the most advanced and strongest in the world. This Trasseau army soon attacked the Bnosoli tribes and their trade partners the Al Rubiyat. The war between the to-be Fjordis was short, as the Trassaeu were annihilated in battle. The attack on the Rubitians was much more successful since they were caught by surprise. The Rubiyats fought back by building an organized military force that fought with throwing (and normal) scimitars atop camels. The Trassaeu used their knowledge of sea travel to settle other islands, including the isle of Mael, the isle of Brettonia (a continent that later would be home to the Brettonians. They also colonized parts of Odessa. Rapid expansion was not good for the new empire, and the Dark Age began. Dark Age The Dark Age starts a new era of constant war for Serva, however, it gave birth to a new nation: The Maelos Republic. This new nation had rebelled against its "owners" in Iber and was successful, creating the first (and last) example of a democracy on Serva. The Maelos took the side of its first allies, the Rubitians, and the wars continued. A combined effort by Maelian halberdiers, Rubitian mamelukes, and camel riders brought the isle of Bretonnia to its knees. The island was later abandoned by its new conquerors. It was at this time that a chief of one of the most influential warring tribes on Bnosoli, known as the "Bearded Axe", was aware that there were many other lands and islands and plenty of plunder to go with it. Having a great knowledge of sea travel and possessing the worlds largest navy, Bearded Axe was ready to challenge the Empire, however, he had to solve problems at home first. No matter how big his military was, he would need a lot more men to take on the Empire that covered the world. He knew that the only way to do this and show his strength was to conquer all of Bnosoli. He amassed his longboats, axemen, berserkers, and then lead the charge himself. Within just 4 years he took over the entire continent and put all of his energy into producing more ships as well as the recruitment of archers and sailors to man them. And thus, begins the story of the Fjordis kingdom. Later, the Al Rubiyats remembered their previously conquered large island: Bretonnia. They sent a wave of troops and colonists to build a new city, but encountered Fjordis colonists already with a settlement. The Rubitians, being scholars and philosophers believed the Fjordis to be barbarians and undeserving of this fertile land. The ensuing battle was the first clash between desert dwellers and the icelanders, and ended in a stalemate. The Rubitians with dwindling supplies were soon forced off the island. The Fjordis built a small city there. The island was too rocky for farming, but herds of deer and other game were available. Meanwhile, the Empire's size began to dwindle. Following the example of the Maelos, smaller nations entered their own revolts. These small nations were fully aware of their position in the world and a king of one of these countries, known as "Jaded Spear", created a single nation to be known as the Confederacy of United Nations. Because this new nation contained many different cultures, it has a unique and versatile fighting style with many different tactics and weapons. The Confederacy's greatest asset was its masonry. They constructed taller citadels and fortresses that were more impressive and more difficult to breach than any other in the world. Giant crossbows called ballistae and repeating crossbows were mounted in towers. Their warriors became feared for their great skill, courage, and bravery in battle. The Empire soon sought to reclaim Bretonnia. They were stopped by the Fjordis naval blockade around their ports that resulted in a catastrophic battle in Iber. The Empire were the victors, though barely, and without a navy the Fjordis left the defense of Brettonia to ground forces. Imperial Samurai and Champions poured through and eventually their sheer number took the island back, but with massive casualties. The native Fjordis population later rebelled. Being great hunters and master archers, they were able to successfully create a new nation that they named after the continent of Bretonnia. They soon had a very powerful navy and infantry as well due to their Fjordis roots. Bretonnians assumed the roles of mercenaries, privateers, engineers, and sailors. The Empire was now surrounded. Nearly every corner of the world was against them, but the Empire was still large and very strong. They continued to enslave as many people across the land as possible to aid with the war effort. They intended to take over their greatest and first enemy, the Rubitians. Decades later, the Imperial Reserve, which was land claimed by the Empire in the Northwest of Odessa, was under heavy attack by their enemies. There were thirty castles every ten miles in the Imperial Reserve, and each one had been under siege many times. Several castles were destroyed. The Empire would soon lose that land, but when it did no one wanted it. It was too barren since the Sevarean River ended there. Mountains and cliffs made the land undesirable. However, a Bretonnian sea captain, nicknamed “Raven Eye", decided to venture out with a group of colonists and soldiers. They arrived in the abandoned land, discovered gold, and soon began mining it. With Frezein Ore not yet discovered, gold was the most valuable commodity. Eventually with shipments from Bretonnia and constant trips to the distant river, a city was built there despite its struggles with agriculture. A few years later, Raven Eye and his colony lost contact with their home. Soon the Order of Arthulin was born. They were a religious order with mysterious intentions which primarily focused on the protection of the Odessan Jungle from outsiders. The Imperial Reserve was off limits to all outsiders unless invited in by its new leader, Richard the Boarhearted. Later, a rift would divide the Order of Arthulin. Some members of the Order would want less isolation from the outside world and more openness to new ideas. These people separated from the Order and went a short distance South, as they still wanted to see their Brothers back at the original Order. These refugees called themselves the Arkans. But a lonely, curious scholar in Rubiyat, Jabnum, happens upon a discovery... Gunpowder Age The Gunpowder Age saw the end of this massive war. The Empire had shrunk to its capital city and two colonies. Joanke, a small colony just to the West of Iber and East of Bnosoli, while the other colony was a town built around a fortress in Southwest Odessa. People started exploring new worlds. The massive ocean hindered many discoveries, but the Fjordis discovered a new world amd started a colony, one that would be unsuccessful. The discovery of Gunpowder was what ended the great war. People were largely neutral with each other, a small feud erupting and a war to try to resolve it on occasion. The Rubitians first use of Gunpowder drove back the vast armies of the Empire, and the Shogun was forced to fall back and declare a peace treaty out of demand and fear. The war ended at last. A new Empire was about to emerge. Prime Minister Alonso of the Maelos Republic had recieved a letter from a politician that read as follows: "Great Minister, * It has come to my attention that the current state of the Maelos Republic is slowly failing. We have enemies at our doorstep, and we lack allies. We have a pathetic army and our navy was wiped out in the hurricane. We stand as a nation without a coastal defense, in a place where such thing is absolutely necessary to the survival of a nation. I have also heard that you are growing tired of this "hell" that you are experiencing in running the republic. If you should resign, I will gladly take position as Prime Minister of the Maelos Republic. * Kindest Regards, * Governor Cid" * Indeed, Alonso was constantly stressed, and believed he was no longer fit to control the "great power" that was the Maelos Republic. A hurricane did in fact destroy a great many ships, over ninety three. In the end, Alonso resigned and Governor Cid took over as Prime Minister. While Congress was worried, Cid ordered his guards to surround the Congressmen and wipe them out. With that, the Congress was replaced with a Royal Advisory. He used this same method to completely wipe out any who would oppose him, and threatened any who did. He became "Emperor" Cid within a few weeks, and the Maelos Empire was his dominion. This Empire and the former Trassaeu Empire soon entered a great war. Sides were taken. The Fjordis signed up with their greatest trade partner and ally, the Trassaeu. The Rubitians sided with the new Empire. The Bretonnians and Order stuck to neutrality as always. Though Bretonnian Mercenaries were still commonplace. The Arkans, wanting to restore order to Serva, joined the Empire in their fight. The Maelos were small, and were overrun. Their allies surrendered. The only democracy, the last democracy, on Serva, was gone, forever. (This is the main reason Servans did not trust democratic systems of government for millenia afterwards) The Isle of Mael was divided between the Fjordis, Trassaeu and Arkans, but a dispute emerged. The Trassaeu were, of course, an Empire with thousands of slaves doing the hard work. The Fjordis' economy was powered by the people themselves. They provided everything for themselves. However the Arkans had volunteers, people who wanted to do the stuff they were doing. They built higher quality items than the slaves who were forced to work. The slaves began to run off to the other sections of Mael, seeking freedom. Once the Imperial Shogun heard of this, he was angered and decided to simply erect a giant stone wall across the island, seperating his section from the other two. He did this almost overnight, and people were seperate from their families, slaves couldn't escape, and the other sections were forced to bring their supplies by ship rather then produce it all by themselves. The Arkans were infuriated. However, they could do nothing as their days in the Order of Arthulin taught them that they must only directly engage in battle if it is necessary to protect the future of Serva. The Fjordis, had a different story. While they could easily send ships over to bring supplies in, they considered the wall an insult and grounds for war. Soon enough, war was declared by the Fjordis on the Trassaeu. During the short dispute a new invention became well known - the steam engine, While more primitive versions had existed for centuries now, it was automated and worked without human aid. This dawned a new era for Serva. Age of Steam Use of the steam engine became widespread and was now used for everything: weapon production, heating, power, and the running of automotives. The war over the Maelian Wall was just between the Fjordis and the Trassaeu, who were the two major powers at the time. The Arkans couldn’t involve themselves in the war, despite pressure from both sides, due to their religon. However they had equal need to join the war as much as the Fjordis, and were eager to do so. While the professional soldiers didn’t join in, the citizens and peasants did. They threw everything they had at the wall. From hammers and picks to improvised explosives, nothing would work. The Wall was more battered than before, but not out of the way. The dispute over the wall continued for decades, never being resolved. The Rubitians also discover electricity in this time, though it is not applied for any purpose other then for show. The Bretonnians had spread out. There was an island in between Bnosoli and Bretonnia, where another dispute would arise. They were both equally close to it. The Island was rocky and elevated, like Bretonnia, and deep within the caverns and cliffsides was a new valuable ore: Frezein Ore. Recently discovered in the Odessan Desert, it is found there as well and is more valuable than Gold. The Fjordis, having been plunderers and gold-seekers in their history, wanted in on the Frezein. But the Bretonnians with a history of mercenary and engineer work, also sought the riches within the caves. As guns were now more advanced, the Bretonnians could apply their ancient and medieval skill with the bow in the more advanced, gunpowder weapons of the new age. The Fjordis, however, had made little use of Gunpowder, and stuck to the more primitive ways. At first, the island was divided between the two powers equally. One side got one half. However, a fraud was discovered in that there was more Frezein Ore on the Bretonnian side then there were on the Fjordis side, which angered the Fjordis who wanted it more. Without warning, the Fjordis raided the Bretonnian colony and stole the stockpiles that they had there. Once news reached their home, war was declared. The Fjordis didn’t care. This was the first war in which naval battles were also making use of new technology. Steam engine advancements were applied to the navy and ships moved much faster. They were equipped with Iconium plating and were durable. But they also were equipped with massive cannons, which they could broadside against each other until the plating was punched through. Early cannons in the war fired a basic lead ball, but later on they fired a pointed projectile that could more easily penetrate the armor, but held less explosives. Ships often carried both types of ammunition or even fired both types simultaneously during a battle. This dispute, like the Mael Wall, was unresolved. The Fjordis had fought two wars at once, and were to strong for the Bretonnians or Empire to break. At one point, the Bretonnians and Trassaeu Empire united against the Fjordis, but were still to weak to defeat them. In the end, it was decided the wall will remain and the Empire will help provide the sections of Mael with their supplies, and the Fjordis would have the island. At one point, the Steam Engine was now so widespread that it was used for everything, and life was difficult to imagine without it. The Industrial Revolution was here. Industrial Age The steam engine was now not just an engine, but a source for other machines to run off of. Tanks, airplanes, and machine guns, were now all possible. It was now more reliable as well, and could run without burning coal to boil the water to produce the steam. Rather, it now relied on an element unique to Serva, drawn from the deep ocean, that could heat water and be recycled for another use. The discovery of flight was made by the Rubitians, they applied it to techniques in early reconnasiance and scouted more of the outside world, which was still very unexplored. Serva being the size of Neptune, had a lot of space to cover. The Rubitians wanted it all. But it was in this age where, like always, new leaders and kings had taken over. While most of the time the population was content with whatever action the king had taken, they were upset when nearly all the countries of the world, with the exception of the Confederacy, had instituted a Draft, which by law required everyone to serve in the military at least 5-7 years, depending on the nation. Plus a large tax by the Empire and other countries, and a great inquisition of all those who followed the “God” Arthulin. The Order and the Arkans fell. While Servus were a violent race who were generally bloodthirsty warmongerers anyway, were always content with ordinary taxes, they held the strong belief that only real soldiers should do the job, and people had a choice to be a soldier. They believed that the taxes were unjust as they were unrespresented in most of their governments. Rebellions and riots occurred all around Serva. Like how the ancient civilizations created their own nations, this mass rebellion divided the world into thousands of smaller and weaker countries. In Odessa alone there were Germania, Raetia, Belgica, Britannia, Italia, Iberia, Siberia, and Gallia. The Gallians, however, were the 2nd Democracy to appear on Serva, ascending from the Maelos Republic. The Gallian Republic, while weaker, also fell and became an Empire in a great Civil War. The Imperialists won, and the Gallian Empire emerged. The Gallian Empire was still weak, but there was another scientific discovery. Helium apparently was lighter than air, so air would carry it upwards into the atmosphere. Gallia applied the helium gas in a giant balloon with a small solid base where a crew would drop bombs and troops from. The Airship style of warfare was now commonplace, and other nations copied. The Empire was greedy and attacked the small nations of Raetia and Belgica, but were repelled as the attack was disorganized. Germania and Britannia declared war, and their allies, Italia, and Iberia, did so afterwards. While Gallia was against all of Odessa, it had its entire population working in airships and in the military. Producing weapons and using them was what everyone did. The other nations couldn’t afford this expense. The Gallian War would rage for 11 years. Several new technologies emerged from this war. Repeating rifles, steam powered war machines, trench warfare, machine guns, poison gas. The Gallian War had the largest casualties of any war yet waged, as old and outdated tactics were brought up against new and devastating weapons. Gallia would lose the war by the pressure of all corners of Serva, another democracy crushed. Learning their lesson after the division of Mael, Gallia was left to rebuild as a new country, Gaul. With the Gallian War over, Servans tried to incorporate a better system of keeping peace, and devised a United Nations, which was headed by the Confederacy, the only of the former nations not having fallen to rebellion. The technological revolutions that occurred after the Gallian War resulted in the discovery of crude oil, which would be refined into gasoline, in the Odessan Deserts, Bnosoli, and the old Imperial Reserve, which paved the way to the Modern Era. Modern Age The Modern Age was a great age for Serva. Wars were rare, oil and gas made technology even better, and many countries were in a Golden Ages, where they were celebrating the end of the Gallian War and the beginning of a new age. The automobile was now more reliable, with the discovery and production of rubber. Plastics were invented in the age, and people were using Iconium no longer for swords and armor like in early times, but to build skyscrapers and massive bridges and dams. Feats of engineering were more possible. Population was booming, as modern medicine had also become available. People were living longer and suffering from less diseases. There were vaccines. Illnesses that otherwise meant a guaranteed death were now treatable. The Modern Age also saw the use of better ship travel, and the cause and treatment of Scurvy, which allowed Servans to finally explore further. Odessa was found not to be the largest continent on the entire planet, and people continued to explore. They found no other Servus living anywhere else, and took the lands for themselves, founding several new nations including Fordi and Artinia. There were also two new metallic discoveries in this age, the first was Duracite. Duracite was the toughest usable ore available to Serva. On Earth it could be compared to Dolerite, the second hardest ore there. Duracite’s strength came at a cost, as it was very heavy. No one cared, and it was used in armor plating for tanks and other war machines. But it also found another use: Foundations for housing and grand structures. The next was Dalcite, also called Cabrium, is comparable to Carbon on Earth. It was discovered far later in the age, and is lighter then Duracite but not as strong. Cabrium would become a critical ore later in the ages, but for now it was used mostly in aircraft construction and as a frame for “advanced” tecnology. While Serva was still largely unexplored due to its sheer size, it was finally confirmed that the planet was a sphere. Using estimates by astronomers who looked at Nassa, the moon, and Seri, its Sun, and noticing how on one part of the planet the sun would face straight down whereas elsewhere it would be still on its way to the zenith or even past it, they guessed the total size of Serva, and they were correct. The geocentric system was finally thrown out and replaced with a heliocentric system. As technology developed, so did the study of Artificial Intelligence. In theory, machines could be made to act and think like humans. This study resulted in the creation of computers and the dawn of the Information Age. Information Age The Information Age was named because, now with computers, Servans could send any amount of information across the known world at the speed of light and get a message back in the same second. However, it is also a turning point in Servan history. =''Main Article: Storyline Earth Section''= Earth, having not gone through the periods of turmoil and constant wars, combined with its earlier discovery of oil and gasoline, was much more advanced than Serva. When the discovery of Enossi teleports on Earth lead a team of explorers and soldiers to a Servan urban center, the contact between the two was beneficial. Servans were shown human technology and how to use it. The meeting of the two races leads into the Planetary Age. Planetary Age The very advanced Servus and human race found teleports on Serva as well. They began to use these ancient teleport devices to trade with each other. This trade brought new knowledge to both planets. The planetary age was, however, a very large-scaled Age, as for the first time the Enossi activated more crystals within the teleports, and mankind spread out to other worlds. Cambria was the first to be discovered. The discovery of Cambria led to a war over who would possess the planet’s rich resources. At first, like most wars, a peaceful resolution was sought. Serva’s government suggested to split the planet down the middle and call one side theirs and another for Earth. This agreement lasted for 2 months, before it was found that an Earth research base was discovered in Serva’s territory. Earth claimed that since it was a non-military establishment, it was fine. Serva ignored this, and the Earth and Servan War began. The first interplanetary war, both sides would teleport in with their armies and battle would ensue. Earth had the upper hand throughout the war. The climate of Cambria made it difficult for the wintered Servans to fight in the heat of desert and temperate glassland. Human soldiers were not only more adapted to heat, but wore turbans and light armor to help them manuver in the desert. The war would eventually end unresolved. The discovery of the planet Jovia ended the war. Humans took Jovia, Servus took Cambria. Trade restarted and both planets lived in prosperity now. The 4 planets: Cambria, Serva, Earth, and Jovia, were named the “Human Domain”, especially since Servus accepted their close appearance to humans close enough for them to be listed under “humankind”. The Human Domain then divided each planet to perform a different task, as if all the planets were under one government. Cambria was given the task of instituting Human military, Serva was the main political body(except to Earth), Earth managed the economy, and Jovia handled technological advancement. The planets all acting as one was a great headway in the dawn of the Golden Age. Golden Age A 20 year period, the Golden Age is a prosperous time for all the planets. Cambrian War A war that was so paramount it had to get its own spot in the timeline. The largest war yet fought by mankind. The costs include Serva:(Nuked to all hell and had to fight with little training and desperation) 500 Million Military Personel 5.5 Billion Civilians Half the Planets reserves of metal and livable habitats for Servus Extinction of almost all domesticated animals Radioactive Energy about the planet(Nuking) Earth:(Suffered a lot of invasions) 300 Million Military Personel 8 Billion Civilians Completely drained the planet of all useful resources Destroyed infrastructure and urban environments Mars:(Was only involved in the war for a short time) 300,000 Military Personel No civilians Jovia:(Forced to fight out of fear) 180 Million Military 3 Billion Civilians Large Deforestation Exhaustion of metal reserves Cambria:(The starter of all this) 480 Million Military 6 Billion Civilians Most of Urban area lost Orbital Defense System destroyed The trust of everyone else The Earth and Servan alliance won the war, barely. The war was so devastating to all planets, but Mars took the least punishment. They had only been in the war for 3 months by the time it ended, and were never invaded by anyone. Earth was struggling, as was Serva, to fight back. Ultimately, Cambria was charged with reparations and had to help the other planets build back up. The now stronger Servan Military was now the asserter of power in the Human Domain. Recovery Age The Age where all planets are recovering from the Cambrian War. Its not a golden age, but its not necessarily a bad age eithier. This is the present day. Who knows what lies in the future?